


High for this

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Sexual advances
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	High for this

Rhett was in the backroom of the club in the bathroom. He didn't know what was in store but he knew what he was here for. He had his hand on his dick and thought he was alone in the bathroom when he heard a stall door close next to him and the sound of a belt getting undone and pants dropping with keys. Rhett knew he wasnt alone now and it excited him further than he was before. Rhett looked down on the floor was the shadow of the visitor jerking himself. The visitor started jerking off while sat on the toilet as rhett was standing. Rhett made a move he moved his foot closer to the open area of the stall. The visitor moved his foot under the stall and shakes his foot. They were communicating via shoes. Rhett leaned down and made a 'come hither' motion to the visitor. Just like a bee to the honey. The visitor got on his knees and moved his dick under the stall. Rhett thought he reconised it but he thought nothing of it. The visitor was stroking. Rhett replaced his hand with his own and started stroking the cock as well as his own. Gosh this boy was rock hard. And he was hard. He heard him moan and then he pulled away. "Your move" the visitor said. Rhett defo reconised that voice. He pulled his hand away and soon a naked ass was in his view. Rhett couldn't resist he jerked his dick some more. And the visitor shook his ass as a temptation. He wanted it so much. Rhett did too. He didnt wait long before he got on his knees and serviced the ass. He squirted some precum out and slicked up his dick like makeshift lube. Sticking his thick dick inside and tested the slick hole. The visitor groaned as he was full of hot dick. Rhett grunted hard and thrusted. He was caught in the moment. The visitor moaned loudly as Rhett sped up. His thrusts getting more erratic. The bubble butt begging for a smack and a squeeze so he did that. He got a grunt of approval. Soon Rhett was close and he came as his dick was buried deep. Rhett pulled out and the sticky ass was replaced with a dick which was shoved under and the visitor started stroking rapidly. His hand a blur to Rhett... rhett gripped his visitors dick and grunted "cum" cum drizzled from the dick. And into his hand he collected the cum and licked it up. The stranger moaned Rhett's name as the cum poured out. Rhett stopped dead in his tracks "Link?" Rhett said. Link moaned a reply As his brain was mush and high on drugs. "You're coming home with me".. Rhett says..


End file.
